What may come
by crazedinnocence
Summary: AU.. Rabb and Mac from JAG become SGC liasons/lawyers. What happens when the base gets another Navy personnel? How will he react to Aiden's abilities?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **Exchange of Families

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG1 or any of the characters 

Aiden scowled out the car window as her foster mother drove down another side street. Her older foster brother Toby laughed at their foster mom. They were lost trying to find the IHOP in which they were meeting Aiden's biological mother at. Of course Aiden hadn't seen her mother in almost ten years and now her mother was getting custody of her again.

"Mom the street coming up on your right turn there." Toby said. T.J. shook his head and looked at Aiden, who still refused to talk to any of them.

"I don't see why the state couldn't have let you adopt me; it would be so much easier." Aiden said as they pulled into the parking lot ten minutes later.

"Because," Her 'mom' started, "your mom never gave up her parental rights to you. If she had we wouldn't be doing this now Aiden."

Aiden scowled at the window yet again hoping it would make a noise back at her. It never did. The teen just resorted to rolling her eyes with an audible sigh. Things just weren't going her way this summer.

"How am I supposed to make friends in my last year of high school? It's not worth uprooting someone in their senior year of high school." Aiden said as they all got out of the car.

T.J. threw an arm around Aiden's shoulders saying, "Yea I agree. Maybe you could convince this lady to move to New York so you can finish school with me."

"Or maybe I can convince her that she should allow your mom to just adopt me T.J. Then I'll never have to see her again." Aiden said.

"Give her a chance Aiden, maybe she'll surprise you." Toby said as they entered the restaurant. Aiden growled at her older foster brother who just in turn looked at her.

"Like you gave your family Toby?" Aiden asked. T.J. got between the two. Toby and Aiden were both in the foster system. T.J. and his younger sister were the only biological children his parents could have due to complications. Therefore, his family turned to foster care and adoption.

"Ok you two. Stop please for the sake of being in public." T.J. said playing moderator between the two teens. Toby and Aiden were 6 months apart in age at 17, where T.J. was exactly a year younger then Aiden and Sierra was 8 years old.

"Will you two ever get along?" Their foster mom asked them, as they were lead to a table with three women sitting at it.

"Not in this lifetime." Aiden said not to happy still. She hated the situation still and did not know if her mood would ever change. The woman at the table stood up to greet the group.

"Hi you must be Samantha Carter, I'm Joan McAlister." Aiden's foster mother said shaking Sam's hand.

"I am. Please call me Sam. This is my friend Janet Fraiser and her daughter Cassie." Sam said introducing the other two women with her.

"And this," Joan started, "Is Toby, T.J. and Aiden. Sierra, my eight year old, is at home with her father. She came down with the flu and couldn't make the trip with us."

"I hope she feels better soon." Janet said. The group sat down as a server came over. They gave their orders and Sam and Joan quickly got into the legal conversation about Aiden's switch over.

An hour later, they were moving Aiden's belongings into the pickup that Sam had borrowed from the SGC. Aiden was saying bye to T.J. when Sam called for her to get in the truck.

"I'll call you in a day or two from the road, k?" T.J. asked her. Aiden nodded feeling the tears approaching. T.J. gave her a hug and walked her over to the pickup.

"Be patient with her Mrs. Carter." T.J. said with his arm around Aiden's shoulder, "If you want her trust show her you trust her. You be careful ballerina." T.J. said the last part to Aiden using his nickname for her. She had taken ballet for five years when they were younger. They didn't know where the nickname came from but it stuck and T.J. was the only one who was allowed to use it when talking to Aiden.

"I'll be as careful as I ever am." Aiden said giving her brother one last hug. She then gave Joan and Toby each a hug then went to the pickup.

Aiden looked at Sam and said, "You may be biologically my mother but you're not my mom." Aiden then got into the truck.

Sam sighed as she got into the truck with her friend and surrogate niece. The ride to Sam's house was long and silent until Cassie tried to break the silence.

"So Aiden," Cassie started choosing her words carefully, "What do you do for fun?"

"Sit in my room and think of horrible spells to put on pricks." Aiden said seriously as she looked out of the window. Cassie crossed her arms clearly offended. Aiden started laughing. Cassie looked at her funny. "I was joking Cassie. I used to dance and I write songs for my sister Sierra to sing."

"Oh. Why don't you dance anymore?" Cassie asked, as Sam pulled into her driveway grateful she brought Cassie along. At least Aiden was talking.

"I messed up my knee real bad during a ballet competition a couple years back and don't have full range of motion in it. What's there to do around here for fun?" Aiden asked as they got out of the truck. A group of people came out of Sam's house.

"Carter, we're almost done with her room." An older guy said. Aiden looked at as if he was an alien. Jack O'Neill didn't like the look from the younger Carter.

"Sir, please be nice to her." Sam said then introduced Aiden and her team to each other. There was Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, and Jonas Quinn. Aiden thought Jonas was somewhat cute.

"What's left to do in 'my' room?" Aiden asked once the introductions were done.

"Making the bed and hooking up the computer." Daniel said.

"I'll make my bed and hook up the pc," Aiden said, "Cassie can help if she wants. No point in y'all killing yourselves over lil' 'ole me." Aiden said in a southern accent walking towards the house with Cassie following her.

Sam sighed. This was going to be difficult for her to cope with. On top of it all, she had Jonas temporarily living there, her father was due for a visit soon and Mark was due in a week with his family for a visit. There was no way she would have room for all of her guests.

As Aiden was making her bed Cassie was plugging the computer up. Some how Cassie knew something was wrong with Aiden still.

"Stop looking at me as if I'm an alien." Aiden said as she put the pillows back on the bed. Cassie looked away offended again. "Not you Cassie, the guy in the doorway."

"How'd you know I was offended?" Cassie asked getting up.

"Because you look away every time you feel offended by me. Who are you again?" Aiden asked.

"Daniel, and I wasn't looking at you like an alien. I don't even know what an alien looks like." Daniel said.

"Then maybe I am alien after all and so is my mom and we're faking the whole human being thing." Aiden said as Sam came into the room.

"What about humans?" She asked.

"Aiden said that maybe you two are aliens masquerading as humans." Cassie supplied.

"Sarcasm huh Carter? Seems to run in the family." Jack said entering the room followed by Janet and Jonas. Teal'c was watching t.v.

"What would you know about my family?" Aiden asked.

"Careful Aiden, he is my C.O." Sam said trying to diffuse any arguments about to rise up.

"And? Want respect as a person give respect. He ain't anything but an elder to me." Aiden said walking out of the room and leaving the house. Jonas followed since he hadn't been part of the discussion.

"Aiden wait up, you don't know where you're going." Jonas said.


	2. The Cat’s out of the Bag

**Chapter Two:** The Cat's out of the Bag

"Jonas right?" Aiden said turning to face him after she stopped. Jonas nodded. "I appreciate the whole 'let me show you around' gig, but I need time alone." Aiden said.

"Ok. However, can I walk you to the park? You can walk around alone and meet me back at the entrance." Jonas said. Aiden reluctantly nodded in agreement. True to his word, Jonas let Aiden alone and patiently waited for her at the entrance for three hours. Aiden was grateful for his help.

As they walked back into the house Sam was sitting at the kitchen bar with a cup of coffee. Everyone else had left. Sam looked at the two as they walked into the kitchen and relief showed on her face. Sam didn't know how Aiden felt but wanted them to get to know each other.

"Aiden, tomorrow I'm taking you to the base with me. There's something I want you to know because I may not always be home every night." Sam said as Jonas picked an apple off the counter and Aiden got a banana. Aiden nodded.

"She leaves the house at 5 am sharp Aiden so be ready before then." Jonas said. Aiden just ate her banana in silence then went to unpack her clothes it was still early evening. Sam sighed as she watched her daughter go.

"What am I gonna do Jonas?" Sam asked a few moments later. He shrugged not knowing.

"I'm not a mind reader Sam. You know that. Just hope she accepts the program and adapts here." Jonas said going upstairs to see if Aiden wanted any help. Aiden was in her pajamas unpacking her clothes. It looked like she only had a few dirty clothes and the rest were almost away.

"What kinda clothes should I wear tomorrow Jonas?" Aiden asked pulling the Kelwonaian out of his thoughts.

"Nothing that is downgrading." Jonas said.

"So no obscene or sluttish clothes." Aiden said laying a pair of jeans and a nice looking shirt on the computer chair. "Now if you'd kindly point me to the bathroom I'd appreciate it."

Jonas pointed to the door next to his room and watched the teen enter the bathroom to shower. He shook his head and went to his room. The next morning Aiden woke to the shower running. She looked at her clock and it read 0330.

'Great,' She thought, 'there goes my sleep for another half an hour.' She got up and got dressed. She also put her shoes on and grabbed her book bag. If she was going somewhere might as well have something to do. As she walked downstairs, she began unbraiding her waist length hair. She had braided it after her hair dried the night before. Sam was drinking a cup of coffee when Aiden walked into the kitchen. Sam really looked at her daughter. She had extremely light brown hair it almost looked dirty-blonde down to her waist, baby blue almond-shaped eyes, and a light tan to her skin.

"Who was in the shower?" Aiden asked her mother.

"Jonas, I'm about to take mine. There's cereal in the pantry help yourself." Sam said going to shower. Aiden looked at her mother's retreating back.

'What's he still doing here?' Aiden thought to herself. Jonas entered the kitchen as Aiden was looking for the bowls. Jonas opened a cabinet and pulled a bowl out without her asking for help. Aiden smiled her thanks still not awake.

"Thanks for the wake-up call this morning." Aiden said getting the milk and pouring it on her cereal. Jonas looked at her. "With the shower. I'm a light sleeper sometimes."

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd wake you up or I'd have taken my shower last night." Jonas said.

"Tis ok I forgive you. Besides, don't you have your own place?" Aiden asked.

"General Hammond banned me from sleeping on base for two weeks." Jonas said smiling. At 0500 sharp, the three got into Sam's car and headed to the base.

When Sam parked the car Aiden asked, "This is a mountain mom, not a military base."

Sam looked at her daughter replying, "This is a top secret base and there's something I'm going to show you. And you called me mom." Aiden shrugged getting out of the car. She followed the two into the mountain and to the elevator. Aiden refused to get into the elevator.

"Come on Aiden it won't hurt you." Sam said.

"Yea that's what you told me when I was five and I became a medical baffle for a year." Aiden said looking for the stairs. Sam sighed remembering when her daughter became different.

"Come on we'll take the stairs." Sam said leading Aiden to the stairs. Once they reached the SGC level Sam took Aiden to General Hammond's office.

'Honestly how could you of forgotten about my 'uniqueness?' Aiden telepathically asked her mother. Sam shrugged knocking on Hammond's door.

"Enter." And they entered the office.

"Major Carter this must be your daughter, the still medical mystery." General Hammond said. He lifted her medical file upon Aiden's quizzical look. She then made an 'o' expression.

"Smart man." Aiden whispered then yawned stretching her arms above her shoulders. "Sorry I didn't sleep much last night."

"Its ok Aiden, now I need you to sign these forms so I can show you why your mom works here." General Hammond said pointing to some forms on his desk.

"Its not gonna kill me is it?" Aiden asked as she saw Jonas and the others of SG1 enter the room next to them.

"No, its just saying you legally cannot talk about the program or you will be locked in the mountain." Sam said. Aiden nodded and signed the forms. Once done the three joined SG1 and Hammond lifted the steel wall revealing the Stargate.

'Oh shit. I knew I'd see this again.' Aiden thought. Jonas looked at her. He nodded to her question and she fainted. Jonas caught her easily enough.


	3. MRI's

**Chapter Three: **MRI's

Aiden woke in the infirmary with a migraine. Then she remembered why she fainted.

"Shit, did I really faint?" She asked aloud.

"Yes you did. How does your head feel?" Janet asked.

"Good." Aiden said sitting up. She saw her mom and Jonas standing nearby.

"Jonas stay with Aiden. Sam I need to talk to you." Janet said. Sam followed.

"What's wrong Janet?" Sam asked out of earshot of her daughter.

"Her brain activity is up again from her last recorded 'surge' as I'll call it. She short-circuited the MRI machine Sam. She has no tumors but it maybe fatal." Janet said.

"No it won't." Sam said, "My brain activity isn't that high, its higher then normal. It just doesn't show because I've learned to make it 'normal' so the machines don't die when I'm attached to them. It's something that is from my mom. She's not human." Sam then put her hand over her mouth embarrassed she just let that out.

"What? You mean I'm not fully human?" Aiden asked from behind Sam, "That's where the telepathy came from? Your mother?"

"Yes, I feared for you when I got assigned to the Stargate program. I didn't want you found." Sam said.

"You know Hammond needs to know this right?" Janet asked, Sam nodded and they headed to the briefing room. Three hours later SG1 and Hammond both knew about Sam and Aiden.

"So can you like telepathically talk to anyone of us?" Daniel asked.

"Only if you're receptive to it." Sam said.

"Can you read minds?" Jack asked.

"No." "Yes." Sam and Aiden said simultaneously.

"I can sometimes. I can also manipulate if I so choose to." Aiden said putting her head on the table. "I choose not to read minds or manipulate 'cause it makes my head hurt."

Hammond gave SG1 a couple of weeks off, not only to help settle Aiden in but because he needed to consult the president about the newest revelation. Before any of the team could leave, the 'off world' alarm went off. They entered the 'gate room as Jacob came down the ramp. Sam went to greet her father as Aiden staid behind with Jonas. Jonas put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace.

"It's ok Aiden. I'll stay with you as long as you want me around." Jonas said quietly in her ear. She smiled as they went to meet up with her mother.

"Dad, this is Aiden my daughter." Sam said cautiously. Jacob put his hand out. Aiden shook his hand. "That's no way to greet your granddaughter."

"It is a way of greeting someone you don't know and haven't met in 17 years." Aiden said.

"She's got your wit Sammie." Jacob said with a smile. He held his arms out and wondered if it was too much. Jonas nudged Aiden towards him and she hugged the grandfather she just met. Sam was happy they got along- so far.


	4. Puppies and Mark

**Chapter Four:** Puppies and Mark

Three days later Mark showed up with his family. Aiden had just come down the stairs when Mark knocked on the door. She answered it thinking it was Cassie or Janet.

"Can I help you?" Aiden asked not knowing whom Mark was.

"Is Sam here?" He asked. Aiden nodded calling for her mom.

"Yes Aiden?" Sam said walking to the door. She noticed Mark. "Hey Mark was the flight ok?"

"Yea, can we come in and when did you have a daughter?" Mark said as they went to the living room.

"17 years ago." Aiden said from the kitchen. Jacob came in from the den hearing the commotion.

"Mark you're early." Jacob said.

"Grandpa!!" The two kids said.

'Mom who and what the hell?' Aiden telepathically asked.

"Aiden this is Mark his wife Dee and their kids Ginna whose 13 and Mikey whose 10. Guys this is my daughter Aiden." Sam said hoping she wouldn't have to explain anything. Jonas then walked in.

'Aiden come on, time to go get your dog.' Jonas said.

"Mom can we go get my puppy now?" Aiden asked. Sam agreed the night before Aiden could have a dog.

"Dad did you wanna go and help her while I get them settled in?" Sam asked her dad.

"Sure anything to spend time with her." Jacob said leading Jonas and Aiden out.


	5. Dreamer

**Chapter Five: **Dreamer

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG1 or the characters.

Three hours later Jacob walked into the house carrying a couple bags of groceries, followed by Jonas carrying a huge bag of dog food and Aiden carrying her new puppy. As Jacob was putting the groceries away Jonas and Aiden were getting the dog settled in with food dishes, water and of course a name. Mark walked into the kitchen with Sam and they stopped noticing the dog.

"What kind of dog is that?" Mark asked. Jacob and Jonas both looked at Aiden who looked at her mother.

"Its not a 'dog'." Aiden said crossing her arms, "It's a wolf pup."

"Why?" Sam asked her daughter.

'I can control her mom. Besides you guys might be able to use her or others in the field.' Aiden said telepathically, then said aloud, "They were gonna kill her 'cause her mom is dead."

"A wolf?!? Are you insane Sam? She can't keep a wolf, there's documents and papers and stuff." Mark said.

"Uh I do have a name it's Aiden you wit-head. In addition, I do have all legal documents stating I can own her as long as nothing happens. As soon as I can't keep her in our yard because of size then I give her to a wolf habitat of my choice." Aiden said going out back with her pup following her. Jonas followed guessing there would be a family dispute starting.

Aiden threw a ball watching her pet chase it and bring to back to her. For a six-month-old pup, she was a quick learner. She still had no name though. Aiden was thinking on names when a voice interrupter her.

'Mother always called me Dreamer' came a female voice. Aiden looked up noticing the wolf pup lying in front of her with her head tilted to the side. Aiden grinned.

'You can talk to me?" Aiden asked the wolf who simply nodded and got up running to the back fence and back. Aiden started laughing at the antics of the pup.

"Aiden what are you going to name her?" Jonas asked. Aiden looked at him thoughtfully and shrugged. No use letting everyone in on her wolf pup's talent. An hour later they all ate dinner and got ready for bed.


	6. only with your dog

**Chapter Six: **Only with your dog

Disclaimer: Only own Aiden and her wolf. 

Two days later Aiden sat out back as Dreamer ran around with a stick in her mouth while Ginna and Mikey chased the wolf. Sam was out with Dee while Mark and Jacob were in the den. Jonas walked onto the porch as Dreamer dropped the stick and walked over to Mikey and Ginna. The two kids stood and watched as Dreamer walked a circle around them a couple of times and ran to the other side of the yard. Aiden couldn't help but to laugh at her wolf's antics.

"She's a wonder isn't she?" Jonas asked joining Aiden on the steps. Aiden nodded in agreement.

"So I hear Cassie is coming over today. As well as mom's team." Aiden said more then asking.

"Yea. Oh I meant to ask why are you uncomfortable with elevators?" Jonas asked as Dreamer evaded the kids yet again.

Aiden shrugged replying, "That's when my telepathy stuff started. I had a premonition about the 'gate in the elevator that day, but mom didn't even start with the 'gate for a couple years after that. Besides I don't like elevators in general."

Dreamer chose that moment to join them on the porch. She lay down behind them with a huff. Aiden looked over her shoulder at Dreamer and grinned.

'What you grinning at?' Dreamer asked.

'You. Who else?' Aiden said as her attention went back to the two kids in the yard. Dreamer's reply was a huff. The back door slide open, Mark and Jacob stepped outside and joined them.

"Mikey, Ginna lunch time." Mark said going back inside. The two kids ran inside after their father as Jacob sat on a chair next to Aiden.

"You know I can pick up on some of your conversations." Jacob whispered to his granddaughter. She looked at him and scooted towards Jonas. "Only when you converse with your dog."


	7. opps

**Chapter:** Opps

Discalimer: Don't own the show or its characters. 

"Sam why is Aiden avoiding me?" Jacob asked his daughter while the two of them were washing dishes after dinner. Cassie and Jack were the only two to manage to show up. Base problems detained Daniel, Teal'c and Janet. Sam shrugged. Mark entered the kitchen before Sam could ask why in reply to the question.

"Sam," Mark started but couldn't seem to figure out how to ask his question. "Sam will you meet a friend of mine?"

"No Mark. Not after what Pete did to me. Pete was worse to me then Henson ever could be, in more then one-way Mark. You never saw what he mentally and emotionally did to me. After he left, it took me the longest time to get over it. I got Aiden back not long after I finally managed to get my life back. No more setting me up Mark. I mean it." Sam said walking out of the room. Jacob looked at his son before following his daughter to her room.

Dreamer walked into the kitchen and over to her food bowl. As she ate, she listened to Mark as he walked around the kitchen talking to himself. Jonas and Aiden were sitting in her room talking before they had to go to bed. They were going to the mall the next day with Cassie to get things for school for Aiden. Sam was planning on spending the day with Dreamer and the kids while Dee, Mark and Jacob spent the day together in town.

"Aiden why are you avoiding Jacob?" Jonas asked upstairs.

"Because I get this feeling sometimes there's more then just him in his body. I sound childish I know." Aiden said looking at her hands. Jonas looked at her. She could sense the symbiotes.

"Aiden he's a Tokra. He has a symbiote in him." Jonas said quietly.

"Is that the same thing in Teal'c?" Aiden asked looking at him.

"Sort of. Teal'c has a G'ould symbiote, Jacob has a Tokra symbiote." Jonas said. Aiden nodded still not understanding.

"Bet that's why he could hear me and Dreamer talking earlier." Aiden said. Once the words left her mouth Dreamer came running upstairs followed by the other adults in the house. They all barged into Aiden's room.

"What's wrong with you?" Jonas asked Dreamer. Dreamer just looked at Aiden expectantly. Aiden looked at the adults.

"What happened?" Mark asked realizing his kids weren't involved and still asleep.

"I don't know. You guys are in my room." Aiden said.

"We heard a loud crash." Sam said. Aiden and Jonas looked around and Aiden suddenly blushed.

"Opps. I only said Dreamer's name." Aiden said sheepishly with a shrug. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She answered it and smiled.


	8. guess who

**Chapter Eight: **Guess Who?

_Disclaimer: Had to repost this chapter because Toby (the other foster teen) was the one who showed up not T.J. the foster family's biological son. Sorry about the mix up. Usual disclaimer of not owning the show or characters._

"Hey T.J. What's wrong?" Aiden said as her smile faded.

"Have you seen Toby?" T.J. asked from the other side.

"Have I seen Toby? Why would I see him? He doesn't know where I'm living at." Aiden said. The doorbell rang and Sam went to answer. Everyone followed as Aiden tried to calm her foster brother down. As Aiden descended the stairs, she heard Toby's voice.

"He's here T.J., no you two continue home like planned. He's in no condition to see you two right now. I know that! Toby if you two show up here so help me God I will hurt you. I'll call in a couple of days and let you know how he's getting back, ok? Bye love you too." She hung up the phone as she entered the kitchen. Toby enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Toby, air is important now." Aiden gasped out. Toby let go so she could breath. He looked at his feet like he was being scolded. "What happened Toby? When you three left, we were on the verge of killing. Now you're here hugging me as if you ain't seen me in forever. Tell me please." Aiden said making him look at her.

"I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself. You're not strong enough even with your mom's help." He said. Aiden's jaw dropped when he telepathically told her that he knew what she was.

"My room now Toby first door on the left. Dreamer make sure he stays there until I come up there." Aiden said. Both teen and wolf obeyed her.

'Mom he knows I'm not human. How I don't know, but he's telepathic.' She telepathically told her mom who nodded.

'You know this means Hammond needs to know right?'

"Mooooom." Aiden whined going upstairs.

"Who is that?" Mark asked.

"A foster brother of hers." Sam answered. She called Hammond and quickly and quietly told him of Toby. Now Hammond had to tell the president about Toby.

The next day Jonas, Toby, Cassie and Aiden went shopping. Toby needed clothes and Aiden needed school supplies. All she got was seven spiral notebooks, a binder, dividers, paper, pens and a couple of pencils and lead for them. When they got home, Sam was in the living room arguing with Mark. Aiden went to be nosey.

"Sam I want to know who her father is." Mark said.

"Why so you can go beat the shit out of him? Well thanks but no thanks Mark. You've caused enough problems for me in the form of Pete Shannon!" Sam yelled back.

"_Pete Shannon where have I heard that name before." _Aiden whispered to herself before walking normally into the living room. The argument ceased immediately.

"You know it's not nice to demand things out of my mom." Aiden said to Mark. Mark looked at her. "I know who my dad is and mom knows who he is and he knows who he is. Anything other then that you don't need to know now leave my mother alone you prick." Aiden said sitting on the couch.

Mark looked at his sister, "You're allowing her to get away with that?"

"Why not? She's right. Mind your own business Mark and stop trying to control my life." Sam said.

"We'll be out tomorrow. Obviously she has no respect." Mark said.

"Oh I have respect. I respect your dad even though I don't know shit 'bout him other then he's 'Grandpa'. I don't respect those who question my existence!" Aiden said from the couch. Mark walked off in a huff.

"Aiden, you shouldn't have done that but thank you for helping me in your own way." Sam said going to her room. Aiden sat there and cried because of what happened in the last 24 hours. She felt very alone in the world, until a pair of arms wrapped around her.


	9. important survival products?

**Chapter Nine: **Important Survival products?

"Jonas, what am I doing wrong here?" Aiden asked after a few minutes of crying. Jonas looked at her and wiped a few stray tears off her face.

"Aiden, you're doing nothing wrong unless if you're being anyone other then yourself. You and your mom both have to adjust to the new situation of living with each other." Jonas said. Toby entered the room quietly before he spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Aiden. I wasn't sure if you were the one I was looking for or not." Toby said not meeting her gaze.

"I forgive you Toby. Now it does make sense why every time I was in trouble you were always around. However, you know as a human you need to go back to Toby and his family right?" Aiden said more then asking. Toby nodded. He knew what he had to do by the human standards and it tore him apart.

"But they are coming Aiden, and you need all the help you can get." Toby said.

"When will they be here?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know Aiden." Toby answered.

Aiden looked at her feet then looked at Jonas. She did not know whom to trust anymore.

"How did they find me?" Aiden asked bluntly.

"Its not you they are seeking, it's what your family has that they want." Toby stated back bluntly.

"What is the extent of your powers?" Aiden asked.

"Telepathy, pyrokenisis, and time freeze." T.J. said.

"You're keeping something from me Toby, you know I hate that." Aiden said taking a step away from Jonas.

"That was one thing I always envied, you can read everyone like a book." Toby said taking a step backwards also. "But you need to tell me where those books are Aiden, its important for everyone's survival."


	10. the contents are

Chapter Ten: The contents are…

**Chapter Ten: **The contents are….

Aiden just stared at Toby in disbelief. He was working for the other side. He was a traitor. They couldn't trust him with nothing.

"Who sent you? And what is your name?" Aiden asked a little to loud, for it attracted her mom and Dreamer.

"Aiden, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Mom, he's working for them! They know where we both are. He can't live." Aiden said. Dreamer went into defense mode. Sam was shocked to say the least. Before she could act, Aiden was on top of Toby try to strangle him. She had a feral look on her face. The two were fighting violently attracting the rest of the family into the living room.

"Sam! What is going on here?" Mark asked his sister.

Sam went to her brother whispering into his ear "Get your family as far away from here as you can or all of you will die."

Mark stared at his sister as if she was crazy. He didn't know what was happening in Sam's house, but it wasn't good. "Sam what is wrong?"

"Mark, mom's people are trying to kill Aiden and I. You and you family don't need to die because of us. I'll call when it's over. Now Go!" Sam said pushing him and his family away from the living room. They left the house.

She turned just in time to see Toby hit Aiden with a fire blast. As Aiden flew backwards landing on an end table, Sam used her hand to send a blast, sending Toby flying backwards into the wall behind him. Aiden got up and approached the downed teen. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes as she began manipulating his thoughts. He began screaming in agony as his fears came to life in his brain. He stopped breathing and died five minutes later.

As Aiden fell to her knees overwhelmed by what she just did, Sam approached her. As Sam knelt next to her daughter, Aiden began shaking from shock.

"Aiden, you did nothing wrong, we can easily explain this to Mark and his family." Sam said.

"Mom, what books was he talking about? He said that they wanted the books." Aiden said looking at her mother.

"They tell of how to destroy the Ancients and how to make them powerless. I've had them hidden away since I found them six years ago. I knew that they would figure it out eventually, but I was hoping we would be forgotten about by now." Sam said looking away. Jonas still stood in the living room with Dreamer when the front door opened and Jacob came running in. He took the scene in. Sam and Aiden were kneeling next the hall while Jonas stood in the living room shocked.

"Sammy, what happened?" Jacob asked.

"He's dead, there'll be more coming now." Aiden said getting up. "Mom, gimme the books and I'll leave with them. You can't die in this war."

Sam got up looking at her daughter, "and I can't you fight alone."

"Nor will I." Jacob said.

"Same here Aiden." Jonas said.

'And I to master.' Dreamer said telepathically to all members in the room. Aiden smiled at the support from them.

"Thank you." Aiden said.


	11. Reunion number what?

Chapter Eleven: Reunion number what

**Chapter Eleven: **Reunion number what?

Several days later Aiden was sitting in the attic flipping through a book that Toby had wanted. Every now and again, something would catch her attention. Everyone were nice enough to leave her be and give her some space. Sam quietly entered with a tray of lunch. Aiden still wouldn't talk or look at any of them. Dreamer seemed to be the only one who could get through to Aiden.

"They say it takes a minute to find a special person. An hour to appreciate them. A day to love them. And an entire life to forget them." Aiden said causing her mom to look at her.

"Where did you hear that from?" Sam asked sitting down next to her daughter.

"You. Right before you handed me over to the foster family. You also told me that the day would come when you would let me meet my father again." Aiden said closing the book. Sam looked down then back at her daughter. "I remember a little bit of him, not much. I know I got his height, his skin tone and that's it."

"His name is Harman Rabb, US Navy. I think he works at JAG in DC now." Sam said. Aiden smiled for the first time since she had arrived earlier in the week. They heard Sam being called for from the main floor. Both women went downstairs.

"Yes dad?" Sam asked. Jacob pointed to the kitchen. There stood Harmon Rabb and a woman. Harmon looked up and smiled at Sam.

"Harmon. How'd you find me?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen.

"Your dad called me a couple of days ago, said something about you needing my support." He replied, "This is Sarah Mackenzie, my partner."

"Its Mac." Mac said extending her hand. Sam shook it.

"Dad is nosey." Sam said loud enough for Jacob to hear. Their reply was laughter from the retired General.

"Oh Harmon I don't know if you'll remember her but this is"

"Aiden. You've grown a lot in the last ten years." Harmon said. Aiden looked at him and jumped into his arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you baby, I was overseas. The MacAlister family is a friend of my mom. That's why they had you."

"Please don't leave daddy." Aiden said into his shoulder. Mac looked hurt that Harmon didn't tell her about Aiden. Sam motioned her over.

"Don't be to hard on him. He didn't even know they had moved to New York. He had asked me about her on numerous occasions. All I could do was send him what pictures they sent me. It was a decision we both made, and I regret it everyday. I should have kept her." Sam said as Jonas walked in with Cassie.

"Sam who is that?" Cassie asked.

"My father." Aiden said standing next to him.

"Sam, there is one thing though, we start work with you on Monday." Rabb said. "We are the new liaisons." Dreamer entered and looked at Rabb.

"Dreamer be nice, don't give him a heart attack." Jonas said knowing the wolf as well as Aiden. Aiden pet the wolf pup between the ears and pushed her away gently. Dreamer huffed and went upstairs. Rabb just looked at the wolf confused.

"Is that a- "

"Wolf? Yep and she's Aiden's to raise." Sam said. "Do you two have a place to stay?"

"Yea, we are renting the place across the way. Its temporary for now. And I can see Aiden everyday we're home." Rabb said hugging his daughter lightly.

"Come on Aiden, come with me." Jonas said a couple of hours later. He wanted to be the first to show her his new place. She finally agreed and Sam let her go after a minor fight. Aiden had the point that she was cooped up in the house everyday.

"Jonas, what will I do with you living here?" Aiden asked as they sat in his living room.

"You will still see me when ever there's a chance. Get to know your father more, and go to school. Besides, I don't think it wise for me to continue to live at your moms house more then necessary. She can be quite scary sometimes." Jonas said causing Aiden to laugh.

"No Janet is the scary one with those needles." Aiden said causing Jonas to laugh with her. He truly enjoyed Aiden's company and wanted more then friendship, but didn't know how to approach the subject without rejection. "Jonas what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Jonas said as she sat back on the couch watching TV. An hour later, the doorbell rang; surprisingly it didn't wake Aiden up. Jonas answered it and Sam stood there with Harmon. They entered and Harmon picked his daughter up. No words were exchanged as the parents left with their daughter. Jonas was confused by the current events.


	12. I’m not some porcelain doll

Chapter Twelve: I'm not some porcelain doll

**Chapter Twelve: **I'm not some porcelain doll

Monday morning found Aiden sitting in a VIP room reading the attic books, as she dubbed them, with Dreamer sleeping near the door. It was shut so no one could spy on her. Dreamer's head rising caught Aiden's attention. She closed the book and put it away.

"What is it Dreamer?" She asked.

'Some one is coming. They are not passing by. Talking to the guards about accessing entrance into the room.' Dreamer said standing up. Aiden walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there talking to the guards was Mac. The short woman looked less then pleased.

"Let her in. She's with Rabb, and I know her." Aiden said. She didn't use mom and dad when talking to anyone outside the 'family' group of SG1, Jonas, Mac, her father, Jacob and Hammond.

"But ma'am-"

"I don't care. She won't harm me. I train with Marines everyday." Aiden said as Mac entered the room. Aiden closed the door and Dreamer lay back down to watch the door. "Have a seat Mac I won't bite."

"Aiden, were your parents ever married?" Mac asked.

"I think they were engaged right before mom got pregnant with me. Then something happened and they decided not to get married. They had joint custody over me until I was seven. That was when dad was oversees and mom got this job. Mom wanted me near dad when he got back. However, the family I was with moved and didn't tell anyone where they moved. Why?"

"He never mentioned you or your mom. When I met you, that was the first time I even knew about Major Carter." Mac said.

"Don't be harsh to dad, he probably didn't want you to think less of him for letting me go like that." Aiden said as Dreamer stood up again. "Dreamer?" Dreamer growled at the door. Aiden opened it revealing Daniel.

"What does Dreamer have against me?" He asked once Aiden quieted Dreamer down.

"You're a geek." Aiden said with a smile. She looked out and noticed the rest of SG1 including her dad. "Come in." She said opening the door more. They all filed into the room. Jonas sat next to Aiden on the bed while everyone else took up a seat where they could.

"Mom, what do you and dad have against Jonas?" Aiden asked a few minutes later. Rabb looked at Sam as she thought of an answer.

"I don't want you to get hurt if he doesn't make it home from a mission." Sam said looking her daughter in the eyes.

"Mom, I risk losing you everyday you're here, you and dad might lose me in this fight that is over these damn books your mom hid. Don't keep me away from those who understand me because I, I don't understand me sometimes. Jonas and Cassie understand. Even Teal'c does some. Stop trying to protect me, I'm not some porcelain doll that'll break if, Jack stop looking at me funny its distracting." Aiden said laughing.

"Sorry. All this talk of war is boooring!" Jack said sticking his hands in his pocket.

'You're not gonna go through with it are you?' Jonas telepathically asked Aiden without looking at her. She mentally shrugged.

'Cassie is already messing with his garden; I will get him in the middle of the night when Cassie gets here. It should be fun.' Aiden replied. Dreamer huffed hearing the conversation.

"Aiden, have you learned anything from the books?" Daniel asked bringing the two out of their conversation.

"No, the books are gibberish to me, they weren't like that yesterday though." Aiden said shrugging. They continued talking some more until lunchtime. At that time, Aiden raced Dreamer to the mess hall with Jonas running behind her. Sam shook her head at Aiden's antics.

Later in the day, Cassie showed up for a sleepover with Aiden who had to stay overnight at the SGC because her mom didn't want her away from the security of the base that night. Even Jonas' sleeping ban was raised for a couple of nights.


	13. New base member

Chapter Thirteen: New member to the group…

**Chapter Thirteen: **New member to the group…

"Sooo, Aiden, what is this great plan of yours?" Cassie asked as they sat on one of the beds in the VIP quarters they were assigned to watching tv.

"You'll see in an hour, that's when he'll be in the commissary getting some food. They have an early morning meeting so dad and Mac can go to the alpha site. We'll have a couple of days to act normal." Aiden said changing the channel. Cassie nodded. She knew Aiden was going through a lot right now, especially with school starting in a couple of weeks.

After Aiden had seen SG1, her father and Mac go through the 'gate she headed to the infirmary to get Cassie and to get a physical for school. It had been decided that Janet was going to be Aiden's doctor also, due to the security of Aiden's powers. As she entered the infirmary, she spotted Cassie immediately occupying a bed near Janet's office. She smiled as she joined the other teen.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do to him?" Aiden asked as Janet came out of her office.

"The suspense is killing us." Janet said beginning the physicals on both girls.

"I seriously doubt that Doctor Frasier." Aiden said. She then proceeded to explain he plan in detail. An hour later, Janet let the girls go have their fun with strict orders to go find Jonas to provide a cover story.

"Are you sure he won't suspect you?" Cassie asked from their VIP bathroom that was in the room they were sharing. Aiden was trying to keep her balance on the frame at the foot of the bed. Her logical conclusion was that it was close enough to a balance beam used in gymnastics. Jonas sat at the table watching Aiden and Dreamer was lying near the open door.

"Cassie, why would he suspect me? He's only just met me." Aiden said falling onto the bed. As she was getting back onto the piece of wood Cassie rejoined them as General Hammond entered the room with an unknown person behind him.

"Because you are your mother's child." Hammond supplied causing Aiden to fall onto the bed and land on the bag containing the books.

"What?" Aiden asked sitting up. "And who's that?"

"I knew Major Carter when she was a child. You are very much like her Aiden. This is Lieutenant Nigel Wright. He's-"

"Navy? In a mountain?" Aiden asked getting off the bed and walking to the table Jonas was occupying.

"Your father works here." Jonas pointed out.

"He's JAG." Aiden said as if that explained everything. Jonas looked at her. "He's the base lawyer and so is Mac."

"As I was saying," Hammond said interrupting them, "He's here to learn. He is here to help your mom and Dr. Jackson on a cryptology program and is also is going to be Dr. Fraiser's guinea pig of sorts." Aiden and Cassie started laughing about the end of his comment.

"Girls, be nice." Jonas said quieting the girls down. Dreamer, who had remained by the door the whole time walked over to Aiden, causing the Lieutenant to jump. He hadn't noticed the wolf until then. Aiden knelt down to Dreamer's level and was talking and petting her.

"Is that…"

"Yes she's a wolf." Cassie said sitting down. All this was giving her a headache.

"Until your parents return, he is to remain with you at all times Aiden, except at times you sleep, at which time he will escorted by a guard." Hammond said leaving the room.

"Why a guard?" Lieutenant Nigel asked confused. He wasn't accustomed to being babysat on a U.S. base.

"It's a trust issue, trust me you'll get used to it." Jonas said standing up. Dreamer looked at him expectedly. "Come on you. Lets go topside."

"We'll come with. Lieutenant here looks like he needs the air to process that he's being babysat by an 17 year old girl." Aiden said with a smile as she grabbed her bag of books.

"We could always blame Wright for Jack's room mishap." Aiden said while Dreamer was running around topside. The group was sitting on a boulder keeping an eye on Dreamer.

"Aiden that's just cruel. Even for you." Cassie said looking at her friend.

"Just a thought." Aiden said shrugging.

"Where is the commissary here?" Wright asked, "And please call me Nigel, you aren't military."

"Military brats raised to show respect." Aiden said automatically without thinking.

"Aiden, you about cussed out Jack when you met him." Cassie said.

"And? Mom just got custody back of me and I wasn't happy about switching family's again." Aiden said walking away, bag still on her back, calling for Dreamer. The rest of the group followed her lead and went back inside.

'Aiden are you ok?' Jonas telepathically asked the girl.

"Jonas, leave me alone." Aiden said aloud forgetting Nigel didn't know about her powers.

'Nigel doesn't know you're telepathic with us Aiden, careful.' Cassie said. Aiden shrugged as they entered the commissary.

"There Nigel go get food, eat." Aiden said going to claim a table.


	14. Of guinea pigs and stargates

Chapter Fourteen:

**Chapter Fourteen:**

As the group was eating, Janet entered the commissary looking for the two teenage girls. When she spotted them, she approached the table. Aiden and Jonas were in a heated mental conversation that much was apparent by their faces, while Cassie was talking to an unknown Navy Lieutenant still in his dress uniform. Janet had to clear her throat several times before any of them looked at her.

"Since when did we start getting Navy men here?" Janet asked in her usual tell me everything about him tone of voice.

Aiden was the first to pipe up, "Lieutenant Nigel Wright, US Navy, Cryptology and your guinea pig until mom and Daniel return. We got him a couple of hours ago and I'm his babysitter until mom and Daniel return. Anything I forgot."

"That sums it up Aiden." Cassie answered.

"Wow. My guinea pig huh?" Janet asked.

"Maybe then I won't put holes in your wall?" Aiden asked hopefully.

"You're an ongoing experiment Aiden, that will never change, although I should ask for more hazardous pay with you." Janet said with a smile. Dreamer barked announcing her presence. Janet pet the wolf then looked at Nigel.

"What?" He asked. He was beginning to get annoyed here.

"Sorry you just stand out like a sore thumb in your current uniform. Blue or green?" Janet asked. At the confused look, she said, "BDU's that's what we all wear around here, except me, my staff, Hammond and select others who don't have missions because of their job."

"Green, then I guess." Nigel said.

"A man after my heart." Cassie said dramatically then started laughing at Aiden's giggle.

"At least your mom will let you date more willing then mine." Aiden said causing Cassie to snort.

"Last boy I kissed the porch light blew out and I fainted and got horribly sick." Cassie said. Aiden looked at her and Cassie nodded to the unheard question. Nigel again got his confused look.

"Forget about it Lieutenant. You won't know about that until its time too." Janet said.

"Formalities are weird around here." Nigel said. Janet motioned all to follow. On the way to the infirmary, Janet got Nigel his green BDU's and boots.

"I'll catch up with you later Aiden," Jonas said at a conjunction, "Your mom will be back in two days, remember that." And with that, he was down the hall.

"He is one odd man." Aiden said referring to Jonas as she sat on the bed next to Janet's office. It was put there for Aiden and Cassie so Janet could keep an eye on them better when they were in the infirmary. Although Aiden still managed to escape still whenever she was told to stay there. Cassie joined Aiden on the bed. Janet pointed Nigel to the nearest bed to them. Aiden and Cassie went into a conversation that only made sense to teenagers. Dreamer sat guard next to Janet's office door.

"Soo, Lieutenant, where are you from?" Janet said trying to make conversation while she drew blood and did a physical on him.

"Please call me Nigel, no one seems to want to do that here." He said as Janet brought her tray of instruments over to his bed.

"Formalities until you've been here a couple of days. Don't worry it'll pass." Janet said beginning her examination.

"I'm from Bismark, North Dakota. I was stationed at the Pentagon before I got orders from the president to come here." Nigel said.

"How is Bismark? I've never been." Janet said avoiding the whole president part.

"Not missing anything there." He said. Twenty minutes later, Nigel was in the room that he met Aiden and Cassie in. He was currently playing play station with Cassie while Aiden showered.

As Sam walked the perimeter of the Alpha Site with Teal'c, Daniel was talking to Rabb. Jack was sitting on a drum keeping an alert eye and ear out for trouble. Mac was in a tent talking to some random marine about training at the location.

"So, how'd you and Sam meet?" Daniel asked Rabb.

"Her dad and my mom were neighbors after I had graduated from the academy. It was weird too." Rabb said as Sam approached them. Teal'c went to talk to Bry'tac.

"What'cha talking about?" Sam asked with a smile.

"You." Daniel said automatically. Sam looked at him and he nodded to her silent, mental question. Then he pointed towards Jack. Rabb was still confused. Sam went to Jack and began talking to him.

"What just happened?" Rabb asked.

"Did you know Sam and Aiden are telepathic?" Daniel asked as Mac joined them. Rabb shook his head no. Daniel left it at the question. It was now Sam and Aiden's place on the topic. He was still getting used to it.

"Cassie why does Aiden take her bag everywhere with her?" Nigel asked.

"Because her trust issue is nonexistence. She has a problem with just about everybody right now. Don't take it personally." Cassie said winning the game. All of a sudden, the klaxons started blaring and Aiden ran out of the bathroom and out of the room fully dressed with her bag on her back. Cassie and Nigel slowly followed her with Dreamer next to Nigel.

"What happened?" Nigel asked as he looked at Dreamer.

"Dunno, Aiden is really out of it when the alarms sound. Jonas will get her though." Cassie said rounding a corner and spotted Jonas and Aiden talking. The base found out about Aiden freaking out over the alarms her first day there after she met her grandfather for the first time. Jack had found it slightly amusing, until Sam gave him a death glare. As they approached Cassie asked, "Everything ok?"

"Yea. Aiden thought it was her mom and dad coming back hurt. It was-"

"Its ok son. He needs to know about the program to work here. Since SG-9 just returned, only one injury, lets show him what we really do here." Hammond said approaching them. Nigel got confused again.

"I thought you all did radar telemetry." Nigel said.

"That's done on the upper levels of the base which is a different run base altogether Lieutenant." Hammond said leading the entire group to the gate room.


End file.
